Damas chinas y la odiosa etapa del por qué
by chipikroou
Summary: Kiba no entendía, simplemente no entendía, su cabecita de tres años no le permitía entender, por qué todos los días, antes de la hora de dormir y luego de que Hana regresara de entrenar a los hermanos Haimaru y se aseara, jugaba a las damas chinas. "¿Por qué juegas a las damas chinas todos los días?


**Damas Chinas y la odiosa etapa del por qué.**

**.**

Kiba no entendía, simplemente no entendía, su cabecita de tres años no le permitía entender.

Todos los días, antes de la hora de dormir y luego de que Hana regresara de entrenar a los hermanos Haimaru y se aseara, jugaba a las damas chinas. Y ya una vez le había preguntado a su papá por qué Hana hacía eso todos los días y que era algo muy extraño, pero él le había dicho que no tenía nada de raro, que a Hana le gustaba mucho jugar a las damas chinas y eso era todo… pero si debía tener algo de raro, porque siempre jugaba sola.

– Oye, Hana… – Dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la cama de la mayor.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Contestó ella, con tono bajo y monótono, sin despegar la mirada del tablero.

– ¿Por qué juegas todos los días a las damas chinas? – Y subió a la cama, con ayuda de Hana, quien había tirado de su playera.

– Porque sí. – Contestó de nuevo, pero esta vez movió una de las bolitas de colores por el tablero.

Juntó las cejas. – Ay… esa no es una razón.

– Si es una razón.

– No es cierto, tu siempre dices que "porque si" o "porque no" no es una razón. – Contestó, sintiéndose orgulloso de haberle ganado a Hana.

Ella lo miró esta vez, con sus enormes ojos negros y astutos. – No son razones cuando eres tu quien contesta. – Le sacó la lengua.

Kiba se cruzó de brazos y juntó las cejas. – ¿Por qué juegas a las damas chinas todos los días?

– Ya te dije. – Contestó ella con simpleza, mirando el tablero y torciendo un poco los labios.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque sí.

– ¿Por qué?

– Kiba…

– Dime por qué

– Inuzuka Por qué, ya déjame jugar en paz.

Carcajeó y negó. – No, Hana, ¿por qué juegas a las damas chinas?

Hana sintió que le estallaría la cabeza si volvía a escuchar ese estúpido por qué; miró a Kiba y se topó con sus ojos abiertos enormes y una de sus cejas enarcadas, en su gesto de… bah, no sabía por qué siempre hacia ese gesto cuando no contestabas. Suspiró, no podría hacer nada contra ese pequeño niño, hacía unos días había comenzado a cuestionarlo todo… TODO. Recordaba que su madre le había explicado que era normal, era una etapa que todos los niños pasaban y que pronto pasaría, pero mientras bastaría con que no dijeran cosas que pudieran hacer que ese pulgoso se soltara preguntando y preguntando.

– Mirai-sensei nos dijo que este tipo de juegos te ayudan a desarrollar tu inteligencia.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque te ayudan con las estrategias.

Kiba lució confundido; Hana hizo un gesto, parecido a esos que hace uno cuando ve una película de terror.

– ¿Por qué?

Gritó, se arrancó el cabello, se rasguñó la cara, se dejó caer al suelo mientras hacía un extraño sonido agonizante y moría, luego resucitó y tomó a Kiba y lo arrojó fuera de su habitación… todo en su fuero interno. Paciencia, paciencia. Se repetía una y otra vez, era la hermana mayor y debía soportar todas esas cosas o algo así le habían dicho sus padres cuando Kiba nació; vaya, no creía poder seguir pensando que esa cosa fea hacía mucho ruido y causaba jaquecas.

– Porque piensas y piensas y piensas y buscas como derrotar a tu oponente, así como cuando eres un ninja como mamá y estas en una misión. – Orgullosa de su respuesta, infló su pecho y miró al pequeño piojo, sabiendo que no preguntaría más, eso parecía bastar.

Kiba volvió a lucir confundido. – Si es para eso, ¿por qué juegas sola?

– Porque no tengo con quien más jugar, papá casi siempre está de misión y mamá…

– ¿Y por qué no juegas conmigo? – Interrumpió, hablando como si fuera lo más obvio.

Hana sonrió al ver la cara de puchero, entrecerró sus ojos y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. – Porque estás tontito.

– ¡No estoy tontito! – Se defendió, quitándose la mano de Hana de la cabeza. – ¡Mamá dice que estoy chiquito y todavía no entiendo!

Hana soltó una carcajada al escucharlo usar tan pobre defensa y le apretó las mejillas con fuerza; Kiba empezó a quejarse del dolor e intentó quitársela de encima, pero fue inútil, era un niño debilucho aún. Lo soltó luego de varios segundos de diversión y Kiba se sobó sus enrojecidas mejillas.

– ¡Le voy a decir a mamá! – Se quejó, bajándose de la cama.

– Te va a dar un zape por llorón. – Se burló Hana.

Kiba se detuvo en la puerta y musitó un muy bajo "es cierto" y se quedó ahí parado, viendo a Hana volver a jugar y juntar un poco las cejas… se le había olvidado que movimiento seguía. Interesado, se acercó de nuevo a la cama y permaneció ahí, viendo a su hermana mayor jugar en silencio… pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Hana no había avanzado la gran cosa.

– ¿Por qué no mueves esa?

Hana pegó un brinco sobre la cama, se había concentrado tanto y Kiba había estado tan callado que se olvidó por completo de él; con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en la garganta y el estómago hecho un nudo, le dio un coscorrón. – ¡Me asustaste, tarado!

Kiba le soltó un golpe, que no alcanzó su objetivo, la cama estaba muy alta y la miró molesto. – ¡Gallinita!

Miró completamente seria a Kiba, mientras hacía ruidos de gallina y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose… ¡la estaba sacando de sus casillas! Miró el tablero y miró al niño que no dejaba de hacer ruidos, con los ojos abiertos muy grandes y las manos en su espalda, haciendo que sus brazos se doblaran, imitando las alas de una gallina. ¿Cómo hacía que se callara? ¿Por qué no venía con un botón de encendido como el televisor o la radio?

– Vamos a jugar a las damas chinas, Kiba.

Dejó su teatro y negó. – No, es aburrido.

Pero contrario a sus palabras, Kiba asintió; emocionado, como todo niño lo estaría, cuando su hermano mayor o hermana, en este caso, les permitía jugar con ellos sin llamarles estorbo, molestia, piojo, pulga, chango apestoso, etc. Estaba por subirse a la cama, cuando la mano de ella en su cara no le permitió intentarlo. Sin quitarse la mano de encima, dejó caer los brazos y miró a Hana por entre sus dedos.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Sabes? Cuando es la primera vez que juegas, hay algo que debes hacer…

– ¿Cómo un ritual? – Preguntó, interesado.

Hana asintió y abrió grandes los ojos, mientras apretaba una sonrisa. – Si, un ritual.

Tsume estaba en su habitación leyendo un pergamino, mientras escuchaba en el fondo a sus pequeños cachorros hablar y hablar, un poco extrañada de que no hubiera peleas y gritos y "mamá, Kiba esto" o "mamá, Hana lo otro" o esas cosas que siempre estaban berreando ese par. Regresó su atención al pergamino y lo cerró de pronto. Cuando los demonios esos no estaban berreando y peleándose, estaban haciendo alguna travesura. Se levantó de la cama y caminó sin hacer ruido hasta la habitación de la que provenían las voces de esos dos atolondrados.

– ¡Hana esta cosa pica! – Se quejó Kiba, con su voz infantil.

– No seas llorón. – Siseó entre dientes. – Ya te expliqué las reglas.

– Pero es que pica y… y… y… y está feo…

– Nada, nada… eres un maldito llorón.

– ¡¿Qué haces?! – Exclamó asustado.

– Ya no quiero jugar contigo, te quejas mucho Kiba.

– ¡Ay, Hana! – Se quejó. – No hubiera hacido tu tonto ritual… feo…

– Se dice hecho, tarado.

– ¡Ándale, vamos a jugar!

Tsume caminó más rápido, eso de ritual no le había agradado nada, ¿acaso su hija ahora estaba haciendo cosas satánicas? No bajo su techo. Se remangó mientras caminaba y al entrar en la habitación se quedó pasmada, mirando a Hana y Kiba. Ella la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca abierta, de sus manos cayó el tablero y las pequeñas bolitas de cristales coloridos rodaron por el suelo. Kiba la miró también y la saludo agitando una de sus manos, sonriendo como si la vida fuera hermosa y no estuviera a punto de llevarse la paliza de su vida.

Miró el kimono: holgado y arrastrando, inmenso; los cabellos castaños: peinados en unos feos y extravagantes moños decorados con todos los broches ridículos que Hana poseía; las mejillas: arreboladas con maquillaje; los labios: teñidos de mala manera con un trozo de betabel.

– ¿Qué carajo? – Fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

Kiba miró el rostro enfurecido de su madre, luego miró a Hana, quien parecía tragar saliva con dificultad, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza al recordar que su madre no debería enterarse del ritual, luego se topó con un espejo, sus ojos se abrieron grandes, ¡¿qué era eso que tenía puesto? ¡Oh, no! ¡Estaba vestido como niña! El grito agudo que emitió él, fue la apertura a una singular sinfonía dentro de aquella casa, la cual duró, poco menos de quince minutos; después de una declaración por parte de Hana, berridos por parte de Kiba y el sermón de Tsume, se llegó a la imposición de una pena por el delito: un mes de castigo.

– ¡Tú, pequeña bruja, vas a limpiar lo de los perros durante un mes, por abusiva! – Señaló con el índice a Hana, aun sin poder creer que hubiera disfrazado a Kiba de Geisha o lo que fuera y se giró, para mirar a Kiba, quien sacaba la lengua y casi se la cortó. – ¡Y tú, grandísimo pendejo, no vas a salir al parque en un mes!

– ¿¡Por qué!? – Preguntó Kiba, a punto de hacer un puchero.

Tsume lo cortó de inmediato. – ¡Por ingenuo y dejado!

Solo a Hana se le podía ocurrir decirle a Kiba que debías vestirte con una túnica especial china para poder empezar a jugar damas chinas… y solo a Kiba se le ocurría creerle ciegamente a Hana. Salió de la habitación, aún molesta, con él echado sobre su hombro. Kiba miró la espalda de su madre y el suelo, hasta que llegó al baño, donde recibió una de las duchas más rudas de toda su vida, pues el maquillaje no parecía querer quitarse de su pie de infante. No se quejó, porque aquello hubiera sido peor que decir esas palabras feas que sus padres dicen y que una vez dijo y le costaron la marca de una palma sobre los labios… pero mientras escuchaba a su madre murmurar enfadada, entendió una cosa:

Hana jugaba a las damas chinas, porque estaba loca y porque su sensei le había lavado el cerebelo o algo así.

Así había dicho su mamá y así era.

* * *

**¿Que opinais?**

¡Kiba era un bebé adorable y muy, muy, muy ingenuo! Bueno... espero no haya quedado mal xD Si pudiera dibujar, lo dibujaría saludando a Tsume con un kimono que le queda grande y todo sonriente y adorable, pero no sé dibujar y si alguien llega a dibujarlo, POR FAVOR, déjeme verlo.

**Chipikroou**

_Domingo, 11 de Mayo de 2014_


End file.
